


my body is a temple of doom (doomed not to be by your side)

by dereksstilinski (greyslittlediaries)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Drinking, i was gonna rate this T for Teen but i mean i used the word cock??, kind of??? but mostly, things get iffy when you use the word cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyslittlediaries/pseuds/dereksstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too busy studying about –" Jim takes his textbook and reads the title silently, "<i>bones</i> or are you gonna come to the party tonight?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	my body is a temple of doom (doomed not to be by your side)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figure8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/gifts).



> I wrote this because of [this post](http://haleinski.co.vu/post/74548624172/nyehs-makes-out-with-you-haha-no-homo-bro) that the one and only Leni reblogged and obviously related back to McKirk because she has a serious McKirk problem. Since I cannot resist the sad whimpering in her tags, I complied to her demands.
> 
> Also, the title is from the song Your Body Is A Weapon by The Wombats, which [Lana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/warlocks/pseuds/warlocks) suggested to me.
> 
> I also want to say a special thank you to [Melodie](http://drkhal.tumblr.com) for helping me with a lube related question.
> 
> Okay! I hope you guys like it!

If there’s two things that Leonard McCoy knew when going to college they were 1) he was going to study his ass off to become a doctor and 2) he hates everything about dumb guys in frats. The latter of the two works out with the whole becoming a doctor thing because it also means he is not a partier. He is not going to spend all his nights destroying his liver and his lungs for a pointless hookup that can lead to a STD. No, he’s going to study and he’s going to study hard.

Currently, he's sitting at a coffee shop on campus, reading his textbook and taking intense notes. A group of guys come in shouting and laughing and Leo just stops reading because he knows whatever he reads while they're in here, he'll have to read over again.

"Party at Sigma Pi tonight!" The rest of the frat starts chanting the name of their fraternity and Leo closes his book and goes to grab his coffee to leave because there's no way in hell he's going to get any work done while these dumbasses are in here.

As he's about to get up, a shadow looms over his table and he looks up to find eyes that are the color of a Mediterranean ocean and hair the color of the sand. His heart stops for a half a second. It tends to do that every time Jim takes him by surprise.

"Too busy studying about –" Jim takes his textbook and reads the title silently, " _bones_ or are you gonna come to the party tonight?"

Leo takes the textbook back and looks him in the eye even though it takes everything in him not to cry out at the pure beauty. "Listen, kid. I'm sure your party will be fun but I already told you it's not really my scene."

"Oh? And what exactly _is_ your scene, Bones?"

"My name is Leo not _Bones_." He doesn't know why he felt the need to correct him. They may be roommates, but Leo’s got a feeling they won’t see much of each other in their time together at this school. They've only been here for a few weeks and Jim spends most of his time with the rest of the pledges for Sigma Pi. "And I just don't get along well with idi – people in Greek life."

Jim’s smirk hasn't left his goddamn face this entire time and it's making Leo crazy. "How do you know, Bones?"

"Leo." He corrects exasperatedly. "And because I'm at college to study and become a doctor and people in Greek life tend to do more partying than I can handle. Am I wrong?"

"Just because we have a good time doesn't mean we're idiots."

Leo’s heart beats slightly faster for a moment because Jim must’ve caught his slip. He denies it, "I didn't say you were idiots."

"You were about to, Bones. You should come tonight, though. Tell them Jim got you to come when you get there. The pledge that gets the most people to come to the party gets an automatic place in the frat."

And then Jim walks away to schmooze the people at the next table and Leo has to fight himself from watching his ass as he goes.

 ♦  

Leo is in his room and studying for the test he has tomorrow. There’s a knock at the door and he ignores it. Another knock. Leo gets up and looks through the peephole. It’s Carol and he watches her roll her eyes and lift her fist to knock again. He opens the door before she can.

"Leo, you’re going to take a break from studying and you’re going to come to this party with me."

"No."

"Leo, come to this party with me."

"Carol, I said no."

"You need to get yourself out there. You can't spend all your time studying. Is there even enough information to learn to study nonstop? Come with me." She pauses and then seems to make a decision. “Maybe you’ll even meet a cute boy to make out with.”

Leo’s cheeks _burn_. Carol is the only one that knows he’s gay. In high school she had unexpectedly, to Leo at least, kissed him. She was one of his best friends and he couldn’t let her think that he just wasn’t interested so he told her the truth. Unsurprisingly, she was cool with it.

Leo looks up at her and sees that she literally has her hands put together in front of her and is _pleading._ So, he closes his book for the second time that day and gets up.

Carol throws her fist into the air. "Hell yeah!"

Leo rolls his eyes. "Shut up. I probably won't stay for long. And I’m not making out with anybody."

Carol laughs and says, “We’ll see about that.”

 ♦  

"No. You have _got_ to be kidding me. This is the party you want to go to?"

"What's the problem? This frat is suppose to have the best parties and the dude that told me about it seemed really cool."

"The _problem_ is that no one in frats are cool. They're assholes." Leo realizes this _probably_ isn't true, but he doesn't care. He just really doesn't want to see _Jim_. Leo doesn't know why Jim has this effect on him but he just knows he cannot stand being in his presence for more than thirty seconds. That’s probably going to become a problem since they’re roommates.

"Lighten up, Leo. It’s one party.”

Leo sighs and follows Carol as she walks up to the door. There's a guy there that asks them who told them about the party. Carol says, "Jim" and Leo almost chokes.

When they get inside Leo grabs her shoulder and says, " _Jim_ is the fratboy that you said was cool?"

"Why are you saying his name like he's a disease? And yes, he is."

"He's not cool. He's a prick." _That's not true, you're just incredibly attracted to him,_ whispers the betraying voice in Leo's head. Leo ignores that voice viciously.

Carol’s eyes light up like she just realized something “Wait. Is fratboy Jim _your_ Jim?”

“He’s not _my_ anything. We are roommates.”

Carol raises an eyebrow and smirks. “He’s cute.”

“He’s not gay.”

“Ugh, fine, Leo. Let’s go find the alcohol.”

 ♦  

Leo is maybe possibly a little drunk. He doesn’t know how it happened. Carol started talking to some guy and then he was alone and feeling awkward, so he took a shot of…something. To take the edge off. Then suddenly some guy named…what was his name…Sulu? Yeah, Sulu. Sulu convinced him to play beer pong and they kept winning.

The Spock guy (what the hell is a Spock?) they were playing against was pissed when they beat him and his girlfriend. Soon after they were playing against Scotty and another dude named Chekov (a lot of people seemed to go by their last names here – it must be a fraternity thing), who they also ended up beating.

None other than Jim shows up at the pong table and smacks both hands down on the middle of it. “What’s this I hear about a team _slaying_ Spock and Uhura?”

Sulu throws an arm around Leo and Jim’s eyes zero in on the hand resting on his shoulder. “Dude! I found the best beer pong partner ever!”

Jim places his hand on his heart and gasps, “Bones…I am _scandalized._ He can’t be talking about _you._ Why, I thought parties weren’t your scene!”

“My friend talked me into coming.”

“Oh, and you have _friends_? You’re full of surprises tonight.”

Leo can feel his heart beating faster and his stomach flipping in embarrassment. It’s dumb, is what it is. “Sulu, it was nice to meet you, but I think I need to cut myself off for the night.”

Sulu pats him on the back and Leo hurries away from there. He hears his name being called a couple times behind him, but he ignores it in favor of finding Carol.

He doesn’t see her anywhere, so he goes upstairs to look harder and walks in on her making out with some guy. She seems to be in complete…control of the situation so he closes the door and walks to the end of the hall, where there’s another door that goes out to a balcony. He doesn’t really want to leave without at least talking to Carol.

Leo drags his back against the siding of the house and sits down on the tile of the balcony. He lets his head fall back and he stares up at all of the stars.

The air is doing well to sober him up a bit, but he still feels the heat from the comments that Jim made. The door cracks open and Leo doesn’t look up. A body lands next to him and the person clears their throat.

Leo’s eyes stay on the sky as the voice mutters, “I’m sorry.”

It’s Jim and Leo’s shocked that he has the decency to apologize, especially since he’s probably drunk. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I think I was just angry because you were here the entire night and you didn’t even attempt to come look for me.”

That catches Leo by surprise and he turns his head towards Jim, “Why would I do that?”

Jim’s staring at the sky. “We’re roommates, dude. I’d like for you to at least want to get to know me.”

Leo stares at him silently because he doesn’t know what to say. He figured Jim wouldn’t give a shit whether or not he talked to him. After a moment, Jim turns his head toward Leo and then they’re both just looking at each other and Leo has to break the silence. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you cared.” But it comes out much quieter than he intended.

Jim’s mouth lifts in something like a half smile and then they’re sitting there with a thickness of a textbook separating them, looking into each other’s eyes while the stars twinkle over them.  Leo thinks this has to be a joke. And when Jim leans in closer, Leo _knows_ this is a joke, so he pushes Jim away and jumps up, slightly unbalanced from the alcohol still in his system.

“You prick,” he spits at Jim and then he’s back into the house and _someone’s_ looking out for him because Carol is in the hallway. “We’re leaving. Now.”

“Sheesh, Leo. Calm down.”

Leo grabs her hand and pretty much drags her out of there and back to her dorm. He stays with her because he doesn’t want to deal with the awkwardness of tomorrow morning.

Jim was obviously pulling some pledge initiation prank and Leo was an easy target. That’s never going to happen again.

 ♦  

Leo waits until he knows Jim is in class before he starts walking back to his dorm. Carol and him had went to the dining hall and ate _a lot_ of bacon. More bacon than Leo has ever eaten in his life, probably. Because he knows what bacon does to a person’s arteries. But, he was hungover and pissed off and bacon makes everything better.

Right now, he puts his key in the lock and twists, opens the door slowly, and actually crosses his fingers behind his back in hopes that Jim isn’t in there.

But, this is Leonard McCoy’s life. And he never gets what he wants.

Jim has clearly just gotten out of the shower and has a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest and torso still glistening from the wetness. Leo refuses to gulp.

“Listen, Bones. I wanted to talk to you about last night…”

Jim trails off and Leo stares at him blankly, not letting his eyes wander. But, looking into those eyes is just as bad as looking at his abs, to be honest. Again, Leo can’t win. Jim clears his throat when Leo refuses to interject with a, _“It’s fine. I swear.”_

“Anyway, yeah. I just wanted to say I’m sorry, man. You know what alcohol does to you.” At this, Jim laughs nervously and moves his hand from the grip it had on his towel to scratch at the back of his head. Here’s Jim, towel dripping low on his waist, damp body, model pose, and looking at Leo sheepishly.

Leo is strong. He can do this. “Don’t pretend to act like you hadn’t planned on doing that from the moment you invited me.”

Color rises in Jim’s cheeks and Leo is simultaneously confused and angry about it because it makes Jim look fucking adorable. How is it possible for a man with that body to look _adorable_ when wearing nothing but a towel? “I don’t know what you mean.”

Leo shakes his head and looks away for a moment, so incredibly fucking frustrated. “Jim. I know you just picked me to do a dumb pledge prank on because you thought just because I find you attractive, I would fall for it. I’m not dumb.”

“You – no, _Bones,_ I swear I didn’t – wait. You find me attractive?”

Leo makes sure to slam the door when he walks out.

 ♦  

Leo realizes he let it slip that he’s into dudes earlier with Jim, but he doesn’t fucking _care_ anymore. He’s in college and Carol is always telling him that he needs to be himself and why isn’t college the perfect time to start that? He’s not going to go running around with a shirt that reads “I AM GAY” in rainbow print on it anytime soon, but he’s okay with people knowing. If they know, they know and that’s all the thought that Leo can put towards that particular topic right now.

So, Leo does what he always does when he’s slightly stressed out. He spends the night studying and rewarding himself a fruit snack for every answer he gets right. It’s awesome.

Which obviously means, Jim is stumbling in the room minutes later. Leo kind of just rolls over on his bed so that he doesn’t have to look at him. However, soon after that he hears a thud and a crash followed by a, _“God fucking damnit!”_

Leo rolls back over and sees Jim next to his bed, on the ground, blood trickling down his forehead. Leo is studying to be a doctor, damnit. So, he shoots out of his bed and to Jim’s side, helping Jim up, but making him move slowly, just in case the damage to his head is worse than it appears.

Once he sets Jim down, he goes and gets a wet cloth. He sits on the bed beside Jim and begins dabbing at his forehead, but the blood has already stopped streaming. “Damnit, kid. What the hell were you doing?”

Jim looks up at Leo and just stares open mouthed at him for twenty seconds. It might be considered romantic or something if it weren’t for the fact that Jim has begun drooling and he has overwhelming beer breath.

“Hello? Jim? How did you hurt yourself like this?”

Jim blinks rapidly and slurs, “Tryn’a get t’you.”

“What do you mean you were trying to get to me?”

“I wanna kiss you. Tryn’a kiss you, Bones.”

Leo backs up slightly and sighs, “Not this again.”

“’S not a pledge prank. I just wanna kiss you.”

Leo turns back and looks at Jim and with sober eyes – this is going to sound incredibly corny, Leo knows – he sees the earnestness in Jim’s (also the layer of fog that every drunk person exudes). He shakes his head though, because Jim is drunk and sober Jim probably wouldn’t appreciate drunk Jim making out with a dude. Also, – Leo tries to force the thought out of his head but he fails – he doesn’t want their _first_ kiss to be like this.

“You think you can make it to your bed?”

Jim crowds into Leo’s space and whispers against his lips, “Not without m’kiss.”

“Jim, no.”

“But you said I was,” and Jim wiggles his eyebrows here, “attractive.”

“You are, but I’m not kissing you.”

He honest to God _pouts_ and in that moment, Leo is tempted to lean forward, but instead he stands up. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Jim’s voice rises and he stumbles up to get into Leo’s face. “I don’t get it! Why won’t you kiss me?”

“Damnit, Jim –”

“ _Bones._ Please.”

Leo is exasperated and he’s had enough of dealing with drunk Jim so he shouts, “Not like this!”

Jim looks at him blankly.

“I just – I’m not going to kiss you when you’re drunk off your ass and I know you’re going to regret it come tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t regret it.”

Leo sighs and mutters, “You say that now.” He begins guiding Jim to his bed even though he’s still fully clothed because Leo may be a masochist, but he’s not bad enough to actually _undress_ Jim. Leo has limits of things that he can handle.

He finally gets Jim to lay down and just when they’re both about to fall asleep he hears Jim say through a yawn, “I’m not gay or anything” and it’s like a stake through his heart, but Leo is happy with his decision not to kiss him.

 ♦ 

The next day when Leo wakes up, Jim is nowhere to be found. He makes the decision not to stress out about it and goes to take a really long shower, where he actively thinks about everything ever and is even more stressed than before. At least the water pressure is nice.

He walks back to the room in sweats and a t-shirt because he’s not a goddamn savage like Jim is and when he opens the door, Jim is sitting on his bed reading.

Leo just nods at him as he begins to gather his things to go to the library. Just when he’s got everything packed up, Jim clears his throat and Leo sighs. Here we go again with the throat clearing. “Bones, I – uh – I want to talk to you about something.”

“If it’s about last night, forget about it.”

“No, it’s not. Well, I guess kind of, but I have a question to ask you…”

Leo raises his eyebrow for Jim to continue when he trails off.

“The thing is, I’m not gay.” Leo opens his mouth to cut him off because he really doesn't want to talk about this, but Jim raises a hand to stop him. “I just want to see what it feels like to kiss a dude, you know?”

“Are you fucking kidding me, right now? I’m not going to be your little experiment.”

“I know. It’s not fair of me to ask this of you. I just – I guess I’m just curious and you’re the only guy I could trust.”

And now Leo’s mind is racing because he’s smart and he knows that kissing a straight dude – especially _Jim Kirk_ – will ultimately bring him sadness because hello? Said straight dude is _straight_ and won’t want to kiss Leo again. Then again, Leo is a masochist and he really wants to know what it feels like to have Jim's lips against his own.

So, he walks over to Jim’s bed and puts his hand on the side of his head, runs his thumb over Jim’s lips and quietly says, “Just a quick kiss. That’s it.”

“That’s all I’m asking for.”

Leo leans forward and presses his lips lightly to Jim’s. He pushes a little harder to make the kiss worthwhile and Jim’s lips are so much softer than Leo had imagined. Just when he goes to back up and end the kiss, Jim’s hand takes purchase on the back of Leo’s neck. Leo’s mouth falls open in surprise as Jim pulls him forward. Jim doesn’t miss the opportunity and immediately runs his tongue along the inside of Leo’s bottom lip. Leo drags his hand up the right side of Jim’s torso and takes Jim’s lip in between his teeth as he pulls away.

He stares down at Jim and Jim’s lips are slightly redder than usual and his cheeks are flushed. He’s breathless when he says, “Ha, yeah. _Definitely_ not into guys at all.”

Leo laughs and watches as Jim’s crystal blue eyes follow the movement of his Adam’s apple and Leo’s kind of flustered because wow, Jim actually _wants_ to be making out with him. Before his mind could spiral into an abyss of doubts, Jim leans up on his elbows and brings his mouth to Leo’s Adam’s apple. He starts leaving open mouthed, wet kisses up Leo’s neck and Leo lets his head fall back for more.

Jim moves up onto his knees, mouth never leaving Leo’s throat, and starts pushing him back on the bed, so Leo has 180 pounds of muscle bracketing him. Jim moves his mouth back to Leo’s, and Leo opens up for him without delay. Jim is nipping at Leo’s lips lightly, but soon he crashes their mouths together and Leo can feel Jim’s heartbeat because his hand is resting against his chest. Jim’s heart is moving so fast and for a moment Leo is overwhelmed. He pushes at Jim’s chest and Jim backs up, looking worried.

Leo stares at the plumpness of Jim’s lips as he catches his breath and says, “You’re sure you’re not gay?”

Jim smirks and crawls forward, resting his palm on Leo’s cock through the thinness of his sweatpants. “Yeah, absolutely. I don’t like guys, Bones. I’m not enjoying this at all.”

But then Jim presses his entire body against Leo’s and rolls his hips, proving to Leo that he is absolutely enjoying this, if the hardening cock is anything to show for it.

“I want my hands on you. I want my hands all over you.”

Leo’s hips push upward involuntarily and they both hurriedly begin ripping each other’s clothes off. Leo quickly goes to his dresser where he keeps his lube in the back corner and grabs it.

He lies back down on the bed and they’re naked and Leo can see the hard muscles that cover Jim’s entire body. He gulps. “Are you sure you want to do this, Jim?”

“Yes. Now, throw me a bone, Bones.”

Leo throws his head back and groans in disgust because that was so incredibly awful that he can’t even bare to look Jim in the face until he’s recovered.

After a few moments, Jim’s laughter dies down and Leo looks up to find Jim’s eyes scoping his entire body. He feels himself heating up and tries to casually cover up with his hands without being too obvious about it.

He ends up being pretty obvious because Jim’s eyes whip up to meet Leo’s again and he’s surging forward, pressing their lips together with everything he has and Leo is giving back just as much as he’s getting. Their tongues are moving against each other and Jim’s hands are running up and down Leo’s abs. Leo grabs Jim’s hair and tugs it, causing Jim to roll his hips.

Before it gets too uncomfortable, Leo pulls back a little to dribble some lube on himself and Jim. Jim digs his nails into Leo’s side when the coldness first hits him, but then Leo has his hand around Jim’s cock and is stroking it slowly.

After a moment, Jim moves so his thigh is in between Leo’s legs and then they’re rolling their hips together, kissing each other vigorously, but with purpose. Leo’s hands slide over Jim’s shoulders, down the hard muscles of his back, and land on the curve of his ass. He grabs hold and uses the grip he has to urge Jim to move faster, rolling their hips in unison, as they breathe heavily over each other’s lips.

Jim’s hips stutter and he squeezes Leo’s shoulders as he comes. Leo grabs onto Jim’s hair and makes contact with his lips as he begins jacking himself off. Jim notices what he’s doing and wraps his own hand around him. They continue kissing and moving their hands together until finally Leo’s mouth falls open and he’s coming over both of their hands. Jim runs his lips down his neck and Leo sighs.

They’ll clean up soon but for now Leo’s happy just where he is.

 ♦ 

Leo wakes up and he feels so _warm._ He cuddles into his blankets deeper because there’s no way in hell he’s leaving this bed when it’s the most comfortable he’s ever been at the dorm in his life. When he goes to move his arm though, Leo freezes because there’s another arm wrapped around him.

Shit. Shit, fuck, also shit. He held Jim’s penis in the palm of his hand earlier today. Did that really happen? Leo groggily remembers getting a wet cloth and cleaning them both up, Jim pulling him into bed and saying, “Naptime is now.”

He vividly remembers all the events before that and he’s hoping to God that Jim’s not regretting it. Just when he’s about to crawl out of bed and get into his own to avoid the awkwardness when Jim wakes up, Jim’s arm tightens around him.

“ _Boooones,_ go back t’sleep. Your moving ‘round is annoying.”

Leo laughs and says, “Okay, yeah. Because this is completely normal.”

“Shh.”

“Fine, fine.”

Leo settles back in and puts his hand on top of Jim’s where it’s resting on his chest. After a moment, Leo feels Jim’s breath against the back of his neck as he whispers, “Maybe I’m a little gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and stalk me at [my tumblr](http://merlinhale.tumblr.com) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/aryastilinski) because I'm totally hip and cool.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this and I hope you at least liked it a little bit!


End file.
